


Peppermint Hot Chocolate, Please

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Jonathan Toews/Patrick Kane Christmas One Shots [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick just wants to get his damn Christmas shopping done; but there's screaming kids <em>everywhere</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Hot Chocolate, Please

Patrick physically flinched away from the screaming children that ran by him, clinging to Jonny’s hand as he pulled a face. Jonny’s comforting hand squeezed the right-winger clinging to him, shifting to rub his back.

“Relax, babe; we’re not going to be here for much longer. I promise.”

“I just wanna go home and curl up on the couch.” Patrick’s free hand moved to rub on his temple, trying to cure the pounding headache he’d had for god knew how long now. “How many more people do we have to buy for?”

“Just Seabs and Brent. Might just get them a joint gift. They did just move in together.”

“Jesus, you’re dense.”

Jonny blinked at Patrick, eyes wide. Patrick rolled his eyes. “They _just_ moved in together.”

“So?”

“So, what is everyone gonna get them..?”

“Stuff for their house- alright you made your point.”

“I reckon we get them a joint gift for them as a couple, maybe a plant or something, and then something for Duns,” Patrick looked pointedly at Ann Summers as they stopped in line at the Costa booth. “And then for Seabs... I don’t know.”

“You actually want to get Duncs something from _Ann Summers_?”

“Oh, come on; imagine the look on their faces when he pulls out a sexy Ms. Santa outfit.” Patrick’s laughing, and Jonny had to lean over, laughing.

“Okay, okay, I’m sold, but _you_ can go and get that.”

“I’ll have a peppermint hot chocolate then, babe.” Patrick winked and disappeared from the line, dodging around kids towards the shop.

xox

“Should I be worried that you know Duncs measurements?”

“I helped Seabs order Duncs a fitted jersey for Christmas. Relax.”

Jonny was peering in the plain black box at the garments; the amusement on his face was mix with a look of being uncomfortable, and Patrick leaned back in his chair, sipping his cocoa.

“Put it away.” Patrick grinned around his coffee cup before flinching forward as a kid ran behind him, screaming at what sounded like the top of his lungs. Patrick scowled and Jonny reached over to gently squeeze Patrick’s free hand.

“ _Relax_.”

“Easy for you to say, Mr. I Grabbed the Comfy Seat and made my Boyfriend Sit in the Aisle Seat with _Screaming Kids **Everywhere**_.”

Jonny rolled his eyes and leaned back again.

“I was thinking about getting Seabs one of those signed hockey sticks.”

“Who from?”

“I don’t know, I’ll text Duncs and find out who his favourite player is. That’s not on the team.”

“Nealer.”

Jonny raised his eyebrow and Patrick shrugged. “Hey, Seabs actually told me this recently. Nashville, Neal.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll call in the favour with Coach Q.”

Patrick opened his mouth to reply, only to yell out as he was knocked by another kid, knocking his drink into his lap. He jumped up, fists clenched as he tried to pull the boiling fabric away from his skin.

“Santa’s coming!”

“There’s no Santa Claus, Jesus, kid, calm the hell down.”

Silence fell around the coffee booth, and everyone stared. The kid started crying and Jonny stood quickly, making sure he had their bags as he grabbed on Patrick’s arm, tugging him away. He was making soft apologies to the family as he yanked his lover out and onwards.

“Jesus, Kaner.”

“What? The little brat had it coming.”

Patrick was scowling now, arms crossed over his chest.

“You can’t just tell kids that.”

“Well, at least now he’s not running around like a fucking lunatic and bothering everyone.”

Jonny turned Pat to look at him, frowning deeply. “You _can’t_ just do that.”

Patrick found he couldn’t meet his boyfriend’s eyes. Jonny put their bags down and tugged Pat into a tight hug, squeezing him gently.

“I know it’s hard for you, being around so many people like this. I know you hate it, I know you don’t like kids screaming, but you _have_ to relax.”

Patrick looked up with his big doe eyes, lips slightly pouty. Jonny smiled softly and kissed him, hard.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, Peeks,” Jonny glanced around before grabbing the bags. “Come on, I think it’s time to go home. I think I might just have some peppermint hot chocolate powder.”

Pat giggled weakly before he took half the bags from Jonny, finally relaxing as he felt Jonathan’s strong fingers curl around his own.

**Author's Note:**

> _Who gets angry at little kids and tells them Santa isn't real?_


End file.
